tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Niklas Solberg
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. , , , |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Nik (nickname) * Nikki (by Yuki) * Nøkken |Title = * World Class Beater * Quidditch Captain (Västernorrland Valkyries) |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |hair = Black, long, often in a manbun |eyes = Brown |skin = Tanned |hidef = |family = * Lucy Scamander (wife) * Yoshiro Solberg (father) * Eiji Solberg (paternal uncle) * Yuriko Solberg (paternal cousin) * Maja Rosier (mother) † * Linnea Eriksson (neé Nilsson) (maternal aunt) † * Zina Mrázkova (half-sister) * Gerhardt Goldreich (half-brother) * Bertram Goldreich (half-brother) * Rasmus Rosier (step-father) * Ludvík Mrázek (late step-father) † * Aly Antar (ex-step-father) * Nizar Antar (ex-step-brother) * Nico Goldreich (late step-father) † * Mohan Sumag (late step-father) † * Kasper Holmström (maternal uncle) † * Ivar Holmström (maternal cousin) † * Acke Holmström (maternal grandfather) † * Gyða Holmström (née Aðalsteinnsdóttir) (maternal grandmother) * Holmström Family (maternal family) * Solberg Famly (paternal family) * Rosier Famly (maternal step-family) |hidem = |Animagus = Arctic Fox |Boggart = * His mother (pre-Battle of Hogwarts) * His mother slowly walking towards, face slowly deteriorating (post-Battle of Hogwarts) |Patronus = Arctic Fox |Wand = 13", Spruce, Nøkken Hair, medium tone and is delicately carved, swishy. |hidea = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quidditch Team (Beater) * Swedish National Team (Beater) * Västernorrland Valkyries (Beater) * Solberg Family * Holmström Family * Viktor Krum * Muggle-Born Network |job = Beater (Västernorrland Valkyries & Swedish National Team) |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Niklas "Nik" Håkan Solberg, , (born 24th November 1977) is a Swedish Pure-Blood wizard. he was born in Kiruna, the northernmost town of Sweden. He's the only child of Yoshiro Solberg and Maja Rosier. He has an uncle, Eiji Solberg and a cousin Yuriko Solberg. He and Yuri were raised together, their respective mothers both not being in the picture due to their descent into use of the dark arts and obsession with blood status (which their fathers definitely did not share). As a result the two cousins are as close as siblings. Niklas first started attending Durmstrang Institute in the year 1988, and ended his schooling in 1996. He was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, like his father but not like his mother who was in Woðanaz Hus. Niklas quickly showed promise in , and , all of which he scored above average in. His greatest strength, however, would be out of classes, on the quidditch pitch. Nik is stunningly proficient at Quidditch as a beater, fulfilling the role for the Hveðrungr Quidditch Team from age 12, the Västernorrland Valkyries from age 16, and the Swedish National Team by 19. Yuri Solberg was also a beater on all of these teams, the industry seeing the, as the pairs' method relied on the two undertaking all of their intricate "tricks"; thus they have become a "package deal". During and after their time at Durmstrang the two were close to Viktor Krum, initially drawn together due to their mutual love of Quidditch. In 1994, Nik came over to for the Triwizard Tournament. Though just too young to apply for his school, Nik was there in his capacity as a Hveðrungr Hus , and would participate in the customary Inter-School Quidditch Cup that ran while the tournament took place. During his time at the foreign school he made a number of friends, mostly in house. However, he went to the Yule Ball with Lucy Scamander, a . Nik was there to support his friend throughout the trials, often helping him with strategies and ideas along with Yuriko and Eric (despite this being technically forbidden), though Viktor was always the one to eventually think of the answers himself. Hveðrungr Quidditch Team did extremely well in the Inter-School Quidditch Cup, due in part to the siblings' efforts. The siblings had an "all bets off" attitude on the pitch, even with their new friends, which their friends returned with amusement. After the third task, it was Nik and a few of Viktor's other close friends who were allowed to see him after the task in order to confirm it was, in fact, Viktor as opposed to an imposer. After this, they needed to comfort him heavily once everyone was gone as he remembered what he had done under the . He had tortured with the whilst being controlled by . This naturally left Viktor with a lot of guilt, especially considering that Cedric later died, there was nothing Nik knew of he could say to ease that. Though he and his friends did try their best. Nik helped the Muggle-Born Network as a "smuggler", while his father and uncle were hosts, offering up their home as a safe haven for those who were being hunted in the . His smuggling partner was, of course, Yuri, the cousins smuggled refugees to their family home codenamed the foxhole. He also fought in the , during which he was forced to kill his mother in a duel, rebounding her own fatal curse back at her, killing her instantly. He was left permanently traumatised by this, despite what she was he felt tremendous guilt for killing his own mother. Niklas is a member of the Solberg Family and the . Biography Early Life 'Niklas ''"Nik" Håkan Solberg '(born 24th November 1977) is a Swedish pure-blood wizard. he was born in Kiruna, the northernmost town of Sweden. He's the only child of Yoshiro Solberg and Maja Rosier. He has an uncle, Eiji Solberg and a cousin Yuriko Solberg. He and Yuri were raised together by the Solberg brothers, because their respective mothers were both out of the picture due to their descent into use of the dark arts and obsession with blood status (which their fathers definitely did not share), eventually leading to extreme . As a result the two cousins are as close as siblings. Shortly after leaving her husband and son, Maja joined the ranks of the wholeheartedly, having been extremely radicalised during her time at . As a gesture of loyalty to the cause, and contempt toward her them, she murdered her own entire family as she considered them to be . This was even including her 7 year old nephew Ivar Holmström, who was just a year older than her own son at the time. She was desperate to get her son back from her ex-husband, not wanting him to be ''"ruined" by not being taught the same supremacist values she had picked up. Throughout his childhood he and his cousin practiced and played quidditch together, it being fairly easy to do it safely without being seen by local muggles. It was during these years their skill as was born, as well as a lot of their famous tricks and techniques. Not that that was all they did, it was, however, Niklas' favourite passtime. As a result of this, Yoshiro took his son to many professional quidditch matches to encourage this interest. It was during the first of their matches he watched that Nik first started supporting the Västernorrland Valkyries. A town with a fairly high presence, Kiruna had a lot of fellow magical children Nik and Yuri were able to practice with or against. It wasn't long into his life that Nik was told of his mother's first remarriage. Over the years, Maja Rosier would go through a range of husbands, much to Nik's embarrassment and distress. The first was Mohan Sumag, who failed to last long, he "mysteriously" died several months into the marriage. While no one seemed to suspect her, she had murdered him for not following her values as radicallyand rabidly as she did. This wasn't the last time, by any means. Maja soon remarried again, this time to Nico Goldreich. This was arguably the most successful of her remarriages, as within it she had two children, Nik's half-brothers, Gerhardt and Bertram Goldreich. However, Nico Goldreich died six years later of natural causes, making Maja a widow once again. Durmstrang Years Niklas first started attending Durmstrang Institute in the year 1988, and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, like his father but not like his mother who was in Woðanaz Hus. This was much to his father's relief, due to his own first-hand experience of the way the house's politics and culture had a knack for turning even the fairest wizards into pure-blood supremacists. Niklas quickly showed promise in , and , all of which he scored above average in. His greatest strength, however, would be out of classes, on the quidditch pitch. Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Swedish Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Beaters Category:Blood Traitors Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Swedish National Team Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Professional Beaters Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Solberg Famly Category:Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:World Class Beater Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Måne av Tapperhet Category:Måne av Tapperhet Civilian Class